


Curse of the Lipomancer: Ensnared

by Infinite_Loup



Series: Curse of the Lipomancer [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Big Beautiful Women, Curse of the Lipomancer, F/F, Fatfur, Fattening, Force Feeding, Force-Feeding, Forced Feeding, Fur, Furry, Other, Stuffing, Super Sized Big Beautiful Women, Tentacles, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, obese, ssbbw, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup
Summary: Across the nation of Bitemarsh, a legend has spread of a nearly forgotten sorcerer and the wealth and knowledge he once possessed. Many are drawn to those strongholds he once laid claim to, tempted by glory and riches.Expecting an easy job with plenty of pay, two guildmates are sent to one such place, not realizing what lies in wait, or that this lair's master may not be as dead as everyone seems to think. As Johanna the barbarian wolfess and Richard the human rogue travel deeper into the den of the Lipomancer, will they be able to overcome the challenges within, or will they find the burden  of the fattening dungeons too much to bear?





	1. The Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story contains weight gain fetish material and some sexual themes. Turn away now if that's something that bothers you.

 

Everything had started long ago. Long before members of the Exploration Guild had vanished without a trace. Long before the first people had gone missing around the town of Little Silverhorne. Even long before the village itself had been founded by a group of well-meaning settlers from western Bitemarsh.

Of course, neither Richard nor Johanna knew any of that. All they knew is that the caverns they now walked had a reputation. When even their fellow guildmates, even a Guild Master herself, all veteran delvers of dungeons and dodgers of traps, had disappeared in this area without a trace, one knew to tread lightly.

There was no official confirmation those disappearances, the nearby and recently re-inhabited castle, and the tunnels below it were all connected of course. It was pretty hard to confirm such theories when all those sent there to do so had wound up missing or even occasionally turned up dead. And so the long-running and seemingly futile task had fallen to two more members of the Exploration Guild as rumors surrounding the town and the sorcerer said to haunt its history continued to expand, and more and more people went missing without even the slightest trace.

Lipomancer. A fitting name for that one considering the tall tales. Others from the Guild might not have survived, but there were still those not associated who had escaped those fabled dungeons, and all of them were forever changed by the experience.

The lupine barbarian and her human rogue companion had set out with high hopes on this one, despite the legacies, or rather lack thereof of those who had tried before. They had been assigned it by the current Guild Master, the daughter of the previous missing one, so neither were willing to disappoint, and neither were eager to stumble into this Lipomancer's fattening traps.

And yet so far it seemed as though neither of them would be getting what they wanted.

In the course of a single day in the caverns near Little Silverhorne, Johanna had managed to stumble into a variety of ambushes and ensnarements, causing the once muscular wolf woman to pack on almost one hundred pounds already through various means. Even though her beefy, seven-foot-tall frame made it look as though the damage wasn't too bad, she was still quite clearly softer than when she had set out on this job, the white furred, blond haired wolfess sporting a pot-belly that bulged beneath her leather vest and atop her fur-trimmed leather skirt.

Somehow Richard had managed to avoid the a trap that had filled a whole room with fudge, a nest of flying sandwiches, and hoards of chocolate insects, and yet had still suffered his own setback, one that had yet to fully play out. His body may not have been affected so far by the dungeon, but his mind certainly had been. The dark haired rogue had found himself unknowingly subject to the mental machinations of some unseen foe, the foul sorcery tainting his mind masking the attacker's will as his own thoughts, even as they grew uncharacteristically strange and perverse.

It was these thoughts that had lead Richard to suggest that they replace their dwindling food supplies with sustenance from the traps themselves when next they were to encounter one. Johanna had her doubts, but eventually her hunger had gotten the better of her...

 

Still frowning, Johanna groaned and shook her head. Her stomach grumbled impatiently, and the plump wolfess let out a resigned sigh, "Fine! I trust you... let's do it!"

"Wait..." Richard said, looking rather perplexed, "...really?"

Johanna looked at him, the blond wolf pretty confused herself, "Well yeah, I mean why not? Just make sure you help me get out of it if I start getting too full..." She said, turning back to start heading down the tunnel once again.

"Right, of course..." Richard muttered under his breath, "Can't have you start getting too big can we..."

_"She's a fool Richard, a lumbering oaf..."_

"Yes... No... Johanna's not, she's big, but..."

_"More brawn than brains... You can mislead her easily, already she doesn't suspect a thing... you know this..."_

"She doesn't, does she..?" Richard grumbled, squinting in the dim light of his torch as he brought his fingers to his temple and rubbed it, wincing, "She'll walk right into a trap... she'll get stuck, completely stuck and then..."

_"You'll watch, and wait as she balloons larger and larger... thickening ever so slowly with wonderful fat... becoming more and more beautiful with each passing second..."_

"Each... passing second..." Richard moaned softly.

Johanna looked over her shoulder at the rogue, raising her eyebrow as the chubby wolfess glanced back at her companion, "Richard, are you sure you're okay?"

Richard stammered as he was confronted with the question, finding himself unexpectedly at a loss for words. Was he okay? He groaned as he rubbed his fingers against his head once again.

_"Of course you're okay... You've never been better..."_

"Of course I'm okay..." Richard said, smiling at Johanna, "Never been better!"

Johanna frowned, not entirely convinced, but continued to move forwards. She knew in the back of her mind that something was not right here, but at the same time ignored it. Whatever it was, there were other things that were more important right now.

As the two continued to walk down the tunnel, it wasn't long before they came across another fork in the road, though this one had a few more visual indicators.

The path to the right lead to a doorway, the hallway beyond not carved from the rock like most of the tunnels so far had been, but lined with tan bricks that reflected a great deal of torchlight off of their surface, yet were otherwise dark. The path to the left, on the other hand, was carved through the rock like the tunnels they had been traveling down, but there was a faint glow shining from further down the tunnel. It seemed as though both paths showed possible signs of habitation...

"Well then..." Johanna said, hefting her axe atop her shoulder, "Which way do you think we should go Richard?"

"I say we should, uh, go to the right?" Richard said, grinning sheepishly.

He suddenly realized he didn't come off as the most confident in that decision, so he quickly added a forced chuckle.

Johanna stared at him for a second, a blank expression on her face before she groaned, "We're going to take the left way."

"Umm, alright..." Richard replied. His shoulders a bit slumped now, the rogue followed behind as the barbarian led the way down the left tunnel.

It wasn't too long before the two drew very near to the source of the light, and as they did, the tunnel widened just a bit, the ceiling curving upwards a little as well the further along they went. There seemed to be some water flooding the floor, but it hardly looked to be more than a foot deep at the most. Johanna looked around somewhat before returning her gaze to look at the light in front of them. It was pretty close now, though the orb of brilliant illumination was too bright to quite make out what exactly it was. The wolfess knew for sure it definitely wasn't a torch, as the thing just seemed to hang there in the middle of the tunnel.

"You know, Johanna, you can trust me, right? I've got your back rolls... err, I mean back, your back is as good as..."

The wolfess silenced the rogue by raising her paw into the air, shielding her eyes a little bit with her other arm, "What in the gods is that thing?"

"Well, knowing this place, I'm guessing another trap strangely centered around getting us fat..." The rogue said.

"Alright then..." Johanna said, stepping closer to the floating light, "You know what to do, let it feed me just a tiny bit, and then once it's filled me up a little, try to get me out of... whatever it is..." She groaned, moving even further towards the light source, "Gods, what a stupid plan..."

Richard nodded, waving her off as he stood back and watched, "Don't worry Johanna, I'll take good care of you!"

For some reason, the blond barbarian didn't have much confidence in that, but as she continued to draw closer to the light, she began to feel like those worries were being pushed even further towards the back of her mind. Slowly, as though reacting to her presence, the light began to bob and sway, moving deeper down the dark tunnel, just a few feet in front of the plump wolf.

Johanna might not have been the most tactical thinker, but she knew when she was being led. Yet somehow... she didn't seem to mind it at all. The light was harsh, yet soft at the same time, comforting... despite its brightness, it didn't seem to hurt her eyes the longer she looked at it, in fact, it sort of soothed them...

The barbarian plodded further along the tunnel, her tail swishing, her eyelids drooping, drool trickling past her bottom lip as it quivered in some repressed panic.

"Johanna...?" Richard called out, carefully following behind her.

Soon the rest of the world began to fade from Johanna's vision, that bright, brilliant light replacing all of it. Her clawed fingers relaxed, loosening their grip on her axe until it fell to the cavern floor with a splash and a clunk, the rogue watching over her dropping his torch and stopping to heft the heavy weapon up with both hands.

Soon the light stopped moving, and so did Johanna. She stood completely still before it, basking in its unnaturally vibrant glow, too enthralled to draw any closer and too transfixed to pull her gaze away.

Richard looked closely, not at the light, which was blocked by Johanna's body anyways, but at what it illuminated in the dank, wet gloom. He could see that the ceiling had given way, split open by a wide, deep fissure that seemed to disappear into complete darkness just a few feet into its depths. More distressing than that, however, was the long, dark blue tentacle that connected that darkness to the hovering light. As Richard watched, clutching his partner's massive weapon tightly, he let out a startled gasp as he observed more tentacles descending from the fissure, a strange series of clacking noises echoing from the darkness in rapid succession.

"Johanna!" Richard cried, startling the woman out of her trance just as the four thick tentacles surrounded her. The barbarian growled, baring her sharp fangs, her snarl faltering severely as her paws tightened around an axe grip that wasn't there.

"My axe..! Richard!" Johanna shouted as she caught sight of her axe in her partner's hands, the wolfess rushing towards him just as two of the tentacles curled tightly around her ankles. These appendages might not have had hypnotic lights, but their grip was strong as they yanked the muscular wolfess off of her feet, knocking the wind out of Johanna as she fell face-first onto the wet cavern floor. Her paws scrambled against the cold stone walls, claws scraping against the solid rock with a nauseating screech before two more of the tentacles wrapped themselves around the wolfess's powerful arms.

Richard just stood there, dumbstruck, as Johanna was lifted into the air.

"Richard! The axe!" Johanna cried out, struggling against the unseen monster that now had her in its clutches and was lifting her higher towards the ceiling, "Toss it to me, quickly!"

"Right!" Richard gasped, looking down at the massive weapon and then back towards its owner, "Hold on Johanna, here it comes!"

Gathering all of the strength he had, the rogue tossed the axe into the air, about two feet below where Johana had been hoisted to be exact, and sent the weapon clanking against the wall of the tunnel.

"Fuck..." Richard grunted.

" _FUCK?!_ " Johanna growled, "Richard, get me DOWN from here!"

"Relax! Just relax!" The rogue assured her, "Worst it will do is fatten you up a bit, and then..."

Johanna snarled as she tugged tightly at the tentacles wrapped firmly about her wrists and ankles, her muscles bulging beneath her flab and her soft, white fur, "Yeah, sure, fatten me up! Unless it just plans on fucking eating me instead!"

Richard cringed. He hadn't exactly thought of that.

While the wolfess was struggling with her bonds, however, the tentacle with the bright light moved sluggishly back in front of her snarling snout. As it began to bob lazily once more, the wolf's curled lips slowly started to relax again, her eyes wide now, not with fear but fascination. Within seconds, the barbarian's once fierce struggles had completely ceased, allowing the tentacles to curl further along the length of her limbs. The same clacking noise from before called out from the fissure again, then turned into a soft, rippling coo as the light continued to bob in front of Johanna's eyes, her pupils following every bounce as her eyelids drooped once more.

Before long, a sixth tentacle lowered from the fissure above the wolfess, this one ending in a pointed tip like those that bound her limbs, but much thicker than the other ones. It poked and prodded experimentally at the wolf woman's dazed face, her expression not even flinching in the slightest as its tip jabbed clumsily at her brow and cheek.

"Richard..." Johanna moaned weakly, her eyes still fixed on the light before the tentacle finally found the barbarian's drooling lips and plunged deep into her maw.

The rogue only watched as the tentacle squirmed deeper past Johanna's lips, lodging itself further and further down her throat, snaking into her plump belly. He continued to gaze in silence as the appendage began to twitch and pulsate, Johanna moaning lazily as her stomach began to fill with ooze.

_"Yes, that's right Richard, just watch and wait... it's what she asked for, wasn't it? Just a little bit to fill her belly..."_

"Just a little bit, to fill your belly..." Richard mumbled, his eyes transfixed on Johanna's slowly curving stomach just as wolf woman's eyes were focused on the hypnotic light source.

_"Just let her drink for a few more seconds, let her grow a few more pounds, what harm could it do?"_

"What harm could it do..."

_"When it's all done, she will enjoy being fat just as much as you'll enjoy helping her gain. She will never be able to lift her axe again, she will never need to. Let her grow big, let her grow fat, let her grow happy..."_


	2. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the grasp of a creature intending to fatten her up, will Johanna survive? Or will the wolfess perish under the bulk of her own growing body?

 

 

A deep moan echoed around the tunnel, its source the plump blonde wolfess held captive several feet from the cavern floor. She squirmed uneasily in the grip of four tentacles while a fifth continued to pump a thick, fattening liquid straight into her belly. Johanna wasn't uncomfortable as she gazed at a bioluminescent light attached to another of the unseen creature's appendages, in fact she seemed quite content, even as her belly continued to bulge further and further with every gulp. Even so, this sort of sight wasn't exactly the thing that would bring a smile to the face of anyone watching it.

Yet smile Richard did as he continued to observe his helpless partner's plight, awestruck by the wolf's rapidly curving stomach.

_"Look at how big she's becoming, look at how soft..."_

"Yes, soft..." Richard sighed wistfully.

Indeed, the barbarian did seem to be growing softer as well, even as her stomach was filled with the strange liquid. Whatever the woman was being forced to eat, it must have been absolutely packed with calories, and digested quickly, as its effects were almost immediately observable on the wolfess's waistline.

In a matter of moments, the once plump barbarian started growing even more fat than before. With every gulp she swallowed from the creature, her belly sagged more and more before her, her already generous cleavage deepening as her breasts swelled bigger and fatter within her tightening leather top. Her arms, already soft, were now losing even more definition, what hint of muscle there once was on them swiftly being buried beneath a drooping avalanche of fat. The wolfess's leather bottoms, already having dug deep into a small, developing muffin top, began to creak loudly as her hips, ass, and thighs began piling on even more flab, thick blubber spilling both over her waistline and out the bottom of her skirt. Even the wolfess's face began to show the effects of her gain, despite having been mostly unaffected thus far. Before long, the wolf woman's once fierce features had softened, her cheeks puffing out as her chin began to swell and then multiply into double, then triple chins.

Johanna moaned a bit more loudly as she blinked at the creature's bioluminescent lantern. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could feel that she was getting fatter... way too fat. She could feel how it sagged and drooped heavier and heavier with every second she spent suspended in the air, with every moment she spent trapped in this monster's clutches. Yet... what could she do about it..?

Lazily, but still with a bit of effort, the warrior woman's eyes pulled away from the light to glance at Richard. She saw him standing there uselessly, doing nothing, staring, drooling at her lecherously, before her eyes were drawn back to the glowing light, before her thoughts began to sink back into her mind just as her belly sunk closer to the ground below. Something wasn't right about what she saw, she knew her guildmate wouldn't just leave her to her doom like this, wouldn't just sit around, leering at her like... like...

A blush spread across her softening, pillowy cheeks, before she pushed those thoughts to sink along with all of the others, letting them be pushed away by that bright, soothing light. She stared deeply into it, but somehow it didn't hurt her eyes at all... There was a different feeling though as she continued to gaze into it, not pain though... but something odd, something... uncomfortable...

_"Look at her Richard... Isn't she beautiful?"_

Richard merely nodded, smiling imbecilically as he looked over Johanna's now fat form. The rogue was carefully studying every new fold, each and every new bit of flab and cellulite that formed on her fattening body.

"Look at how fat she's letting herself get, how nice and soft... Soon she'll be fatter than a cow, too obese to even lift a finger, spectacular, isn't it?"

"Spectacular..." He whispered to himself as he took in each and every curve of the now 400 pound wolfess's body.

Suddenly Johanna's eyes began to widen as she gazed deeply into that blazing light, her eyelids quickly shooting open in fear as the discomfort she was feeling spiked from barely noticeable to terrifyingly unmistakable. The sensation was almost indescribable, unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was almost as though her mind had been suddenly plunged into a fathomless abyss, and then as though her thoughts had brushed something immeasurable there, something she could barely comprehend.

Screaming past the tentacle, Johanna tugged hard at her restraints, recoiling in terror as for the briefest of moments she peeked into the creature's mind.

"Johanna..." Richard groaned as he saw her startle, grabbing his head in his palm and rubbing it before he stepped closer to her, "Johanna?!"

_"Let her be! Can't you see she's at peace? Can't you see that this is what she wants?"_

Panic began to fill the rogue's mind as he saw his partner in so much distress, as he realized how far he had let everything slide. If he didn't do something to stop all of this, it would be too late, if it wasn't too late already.

"But what? What could I possibly do?!" He groaned as he looked up at Johanna's enormously fattened body in dismay.

_"Can't you see that she's happy?"_

"Happy..?" Richard snorted, frowning as he looked at the suspended, forcefed wolfess, "How can she be happy like that! She's turning into a blimp!"

_"Yes... soft and round Richard, just like you want her to be... Let her get bigger, let her get fatter... Don't you want to see her grow? Don't you want to care for her? Don't you want her to love you?"_

The rogue groaned in frustration as his thoughts blended maddeningly with those of another. He held his head in both hands now as he doubled over, clenching his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as he struggled to focus.

_"No... No, I don't! That's not right at all, that's not me..."_

_"It is though..."_

_"No it isn't!"_

_"It always has been!"_

_"No!"_

_"The axe, grab the axe..."_

_"Do nothing and leave her to her fate..."_

_"Run, you idiot, it's going to eat her, and then eat YOU next!"_

_"Get the axe! Cut her down!"_

The human screamed as he dug his nails into his scalp, stumbling against the cavern wall. He began to gibber to himself, losing sight completely of his partner even as she began to calm down.

The creature's mental presence had withdrawn itself, but the brief and sudden contact between it and her own mind had left the wolfess shaken. She whined past the feeding tentacle as it continued to fatten her up, the woman still reeling at the strangeness of those thoughts, at how alien the entire sensation had been.

**_Eat._ **

That word didn't come from her own thoughts. Johanna squirmed as she once more felt the strange presence in her mind, but this time it was far less frightening, much less overwhelming.

"Mmmnnph..."

_**Bigger. More.** _

Johanna began to relax now, the feminine voice connecting with her mind soothing her just as much as the light was. Maybe the two weren't mutually exclusive, but that kind of thinking was too much for the barbarian in her current state.

As the wolfess relaxed further, a blue glow began to emerge from the fissure above, coalescing into thin shapes the closer the glow drew until several tendrils descended into sight. These tentacles were much thinner than all of the other ones thus far, and they each pulsed softly with a blue bioluminescense.

_**Warm.** _

Groaning softly, Johanna blinked, confused as she drank, as she grew heavy.

_**Fatter. More.** _

She could feel the thinner tendrils curling around her obese body now, wrapping around the flab of her arms, burrowing between the folds of her belly, digging into the creases of her whole blubbery body. She shivered, not in revulsion now, but in discomfort. They felt so cold.

By this point, Richard was curled against the tunnel walls, muttering to himself as his mind roiled like a maelstrom. The two adventurers were within feet of each other, but each felt as though they were worlds apart.

_"Just give in Richard. You're useless to her now. Just wait. Just a few hundred pounds, then when she's too fat to move she might actually need you instead of carrying you like the dead weight you are..."_

The human rogue's mind was tearing itself apart now. He wanted to free Johanna. He wanted to leave her trapped. He wanted to bury himself in her fat and kiss her. He wanted to die from the shame. He wanted to scream, to howl until his vocal cords tore themselves apart. But then, something else began to emerge from these conflicting compulsions, the only thing that made sense to him as they each tugged him into a thousand directions.

He pressed his hands against the solid rock wall, pulled his head back from it, then slammed it into the stone as hard as he could.

Johanna didn't hear Richard's body slump against the tunnel floor, she didn't see the blood trickle into a small pool around his head.

She saw the light.

She heard the voice.

_**Warm.** _

An alarming tearing noise filled the tunnel as Johanna's now gargantuan breasts finally burst free of her top, ripping the tough leather to shreds as the white-furred orbs bounced freely, jiggling as they came to rest calmly on her vast curve of a stomach. Her stomach was tremendous at this point, folding over into soft, flabby rolls at the sides, doubling over at its middle to create the crevasse of blubber that lead to the deepening pit of her belly button right at its center. Her arms sagged heavily with her fat, the bingo wings so bulky that even the muscular wolf woman would have had a difficult time moving them were she not already bound, while her thighs were thicker around than some boulders now, her knees almost buried beneath their adipose. Soon enough, the ripping of thick leather could be heard once more as Johanna's bottoms and panties, having been turned into more of a thong as they sunk between her elephantine buttocks, tore into tiny scraps that fell to the floor, baring her wobbling ass to the damp air of the cavern tunnel.

A groan escaped Johanna's plump lips as she felt her now 800 pound body being hoisted upwards by the tentacles ensnaring her every fold. Some part of her mind tingled with worry as the thinner ones buried themselves in between her many neck rolls, as her heavy and still swelling body was hauled into the abyss above them.

But the light followed her, and her fears were left behind.

 

Somewhere far above, the Lipomancer smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

He held his fingers steepled, tapping them together as he stared at his scrying orb, at the rogue, laying prone on the tunnel floor, and the space Johanna had occupied just moments before. He had been worried, he had to admit, the two adventurers had shown more potential than most who had taken his bait.

It was almost disappointing, in that regard; that his plan had worked so swiftly, so effectively, nipping the problem in the bud before it could even grow into something interesting. Divide and conquer, exploiting weaknesses. How textbook. How boring.

He turned away from the glass sphere, remaining in his seat in his grand study as he pulled some parchments and tomes nearer. Johanna and Richard had proved to be fine distractions for the day, but now he needed to return to far greater plans. Soon enough, the two adventurers would be recovered, dead or alive. Perhaps then they would prove of interest. Perhaps not.

Regardless, he had much bigger things to deal with now than a half ton wolfess...

**THE END..?**


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Johanna is dragged into the creature's lair, growing fatter by the second, she discovers that not everything is as it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains more explicit sexual themes than before. If that bothers you, please turn back now.

 

The very first thing that Johanna noticed when she opened her eyes was where she was.  
  
Or maybe it was more where she wasn't. The wide open space she found herself standing was nothing like the confines of the tunnel. There was water under her bare feet, a calm, shallow pool that seemed to stretch towards the horizon in every direction she looked. Looking around, she could also see that the sky was filled with white, fluffy clouds, though they didn't seem stormy, their stillness reflecting the peace of the water beneath them.  
  
Johanna was confused. This place was unlike any she had seen before.  
  
Perhaps she had died?  
  
The very second thing that Johanna noticed when she opened her eyes was that she was fat.  
  
Very, very fat.  
  
Johanna's vast cleavage heaved as her breath quickened, her paw gripping at one of her titanic, breasts as she took in as much of her body as she could possibly see. Her current weight made it difficult, her chins pressing together, the morbidly obese woman unable to see past her breasts and massive boulder of a belly, nor could she turn her head much to survey the damage done to her monstrously large, naked buttocks and the rolls of soft backflab that sagged on top of them.  
  
As she took in her new body, memories of how she came to be in this state began to flood into her mind. The thoughts became vague and unfocused once she recalled how she was hypnotized by that bright, orange light, then ensnared by the horrifying creature that it belonged to, but it was enough for her to piece things together. Yet it still didn't explain where she was, or how she got here.  
  
The obese wolfess looked down at her bare, heaving breasts. If this was truly the afterlife, would she still be so massively fat?  
  
Johanna lifted one of her fat arms before her. Somehow, as her flabby bingo wing jiggled with the simple, yet laborious motion, it felt heavier than before. She gasped as she heard the leather armband on her right arm creak loudly, before it tore apart with a loud rip, the ruined bits of the piece of clothing dropping into the water below with a soft splash. Somehow, even now, even in this place, she was getting fatter.  
  
"What is this place?" The wolfess called out, her voice so deep now, so husky. She blushed, cringing at its deepness, but pushed herself to overcome the shame fast. There was no time for that now, "Hello? Why am I here?! What curse have you placed upon me?!"  
  
"You are here because I wished to converse with you..."  
  
That feminine voice sounded so familiar, but as Johanna twisted her corpulent body around, she could not find its source. Her ears perking as she listened, a snarl began to twist the canine's softly fattened lips.  
  
"You... the monster! It's you! You trapped me, you did THIS to me!" She roared, slapping her paws against her blubbery stomach, causing her enormous belly to jiggle and quake grotesquely, "You who ruined my body! And now you trap me here? Why the fuck would I ever wish to 'converse' with you!"  
  
"Please be calm, there is so much that I need to explain..."  
  
A violent splash tore through the calm, shallow sea as Johanna kicked the water furiously, the movement nearly toppling the massive woman onto her mammoth ass. Waving her fat arms to regain balance as she stumbled, Johanna growled again, "What explanation could you possibly give?! How could you ever expect me to forgive you after all the horrible things you have done to me!"  
  
The voice was silent a moment. Johanna looked around, still trembling with anger as it spoke again, but not before the waters around them had returned to stillness, "I do not expect anything of you. I truly am sorry for what I have done to you Johanna Thunderpaw, but I speak to you now not for my comfort, but for your own."  
  
Johanna shiverred, the fat of her rolls rippling ever so slightly. She didn't want to know how this thing knew her name, "Comfort? You trap me like a beast and turn me into a freak, and now you want to comfort me!" She spat, "For what reason? Does comforting me make me taste better to you? Does my anger taint your meal?"  
  
"I do not need you for sustenance..." The voice continued, its source seemingly more distinct now. Johanna traced it back to a familiar orange glow emanating from below the water before her, the light brightening a little as whatever it was began to rise towards the surface, "I draw that in other ways through the caves around me, turning much of it into the feed which I fill you and others like you with..."  
  
Johanna was about to bark out an insult at the creature, but stopped as she continued to watch the rising glow beneath the water. As she watched, a figure began to emerge from beneath the flat surface, the water rippling around the being as it stood up. The figure was another wolfess, though its fur was a deep blue, the same shade of blue as the monster's thick, grasping tentacles. The wolf woman looked roughly to be around the same height as Johanna, though she had no headfur and her bodily proportions and face showed slight differences that gave her a distinct appearance when compared to the barbarian wolfess. She was also much, much thinner, her body almost as muscular in build as Johanna's had been when she first entered the Lipomancer's lair. The blue Wolfess smiled warmly at Johanna, her bright, glowing orange irises contrasting the whites of her eyes as she stared at the morbidly obese and naked woman before her.  
  
Being morbidly obese and naked, Johanna already didn't feel comfortable in the presence of another, but there was something else besides that and the sheer alien nature of the blue wolf woman's appearance that bothered her deeply, "Is this another way you intend to 'comfort' me?" Johanna frowned.  
  
"I believe a more familiar form would be more soothing Johanna," the creature continued, frowning herself, "I know you are no fool, barbarian. You know I am no wolf, that I am not even of your world... The plane I come from is far different from yours. It can be a very cold, cold place."  
  
"I must admit... I'm sure you look at least a bit less terrifying than whatever those slimy tentacles of yours must be attached to..." Johanna sighed, placing a paw on her fatty hip, "But I'd be even more comforted knowing that my partner is safe from the same fate you've bestowed upon me."  
  
The blue Wolfess looked down and gestured at the water between them, and suddenly a view of the tunnel from above appeared just below its surface. Looking down past the immense swell of her belly, Johanna could see Richard being lifted between two cloaked figures, a bloody bandage wrapped about his head. Johanna gasped as she watched them carry the unconscious rogue away, her eyes darting up to glare at the creature.  
  
"What have you done to him?!" She barked, spittle flying from her fat maw.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it, he struck himself, fighting the influence of my captor." The blue wolf replied as she looked back up straight into Johanna's eyes.  
  
"Your captor?"  
  
"Yes. The Lipomancer."  
  
Johanna squinted at the other wolfess, frowning in confusion, "You mean you are his pet monster?"  
  
"I guess that is a way of putting it... he pulled me from my realm and placed me here, stranding me from home and enslaving me as little more than a guard dog." The strange Wolfess replied. Her expression and voice did not change, but Johanna could sense her distress nonetheless.  
  
"So you are a victim as well? Then why not let me go to help my friend? Where are those two taking him?" She growled as she gestured at the cloaked figures now carrying Richard out of sight.  
  
"I would if I were able, and I would tell you if I knew, but I cannot." The Wolfess replied coolly, frowning herself as she saw the barbarian's lips curling in anger, "I need you Johanna... It would not be forever, but it would have to be quite awhile before I let you go..." She said as she stepped closer to the round wolfess, the water rippling beneath her bare feet, "I cannot survive without warmth... that is why I had to ensnare you, that is why I had to... fatten you..."  
  
Johanna tried to cross her arms as she glared at the other woman, but gave up after her blubbery body resisted the half-hearted attempt, "Then I suppose you are an appropriate pet for somebody called 'Lipomancer', because that's rather convenient."  
  
"Perhaps so," The woman shifted her gaze to the ground, "The ways I'm forced to obtain heat are strange here... many things are strange in your world to me. I guess my captor simply found that suitable to his plans." The Wolfess continued, looking back up into Johanna's eyes. As the barbarian looked back, she felt entranced, though not in the inescapable way through which the light in the tunnel had ensnared her, "I do not know... but I do know that I need you Johanna Thunderpaw... Heat to my kind is much like air to yours. Without warmth I would be forced back into... hibernation... and then soon after wither and die."  
  
Johanna felt herself shiver a little at the other woman's words, huffing in frustration at both the situation itself and how those words made her feel. She hated feeling helpless, she hated giving up, but if what this woman... this creature... whatever it was said was true, she had no choice. Even worse, she couldn't even find a way to really blame the damn thing. She groaned as she pressed her paw into her belly and felt it sinking into the soft flab even more than before.  
  
"Could you at least stop plumping me up? Or at least slow it down..?"  
  
"I'm sorry," The Wolfess said, "It's pretty much a reflex."  
  
"Well... this place I'm in..." She gestured around them with her flabby arm, "This dream, or trance, or whatever you put me in to comfort me... If this isn't reality, then why must I be so fat in here instead of, you know, thin?"  
  
"I wanted to prepare you I guess," The Wolfess said, smiling a bit as she reached for Johanna's chubby paw and held it in hers, "You are not trapped here forever after all. The Lipomancer's servants will eventually come to retrieve you as well... I thought it might be beneficial to grow used to your new body, though I can always change you if that's what you wish?" She said, tilting her head to the side.  
  
A hot blush spread across Johanna's soft cheeks as the Wolfess held her paw in her much thinner blue ones, but oddly enough, she did not wish to pull it away, "No, this is fine," Johanna said. She looked up into the other's eyes again, her tongue hanging out as she panted a bit before she placed her other paw on top of the Wolfess's and her own, "Though I'm not sure what I should do in the meantime..."  
  
"I'm not certain, but it could be a pretty long wait..." The Wolfess said, her smile widening as she squeezed Johanna's paw and glanced over her naked and corpulent form, "I could simply place you into a deeper trance, though there is one way I can think of to pass the time... A way that could allow my body more heat, and allow yours a very, well, pleasurable experience..."  
  
Johanna blushed even harder as she looked at the blue Wolfess, her breath quickening as her still swelling chest heaved up and down with every pant, "You mean... Us..." Her eyes widened as she thought of her current state in reality as well as the true body of the blue 'wolfess', "Oh... Oh wow... Err..."  
  
The blue wolf giggled, "I know it is rather peculiar, but I assure you it will feel much more... familiar between us here. You don't have to, of course. I want you comfortable Johanna, I just figured it would be a bit... beneficial for us both..."  
  
Johanna was silent for quite a while, finding herself rather astounded to be thinking over whether or not she was going to get intimate with a tentacle beast, before finally deciding...  
  
Johanna stood there in the middle of that vast, shallow sea, thinking for a long while.  
  
The only noise that could be heard were the fat barbarian's husky breaths, growing heavier by the minute. The other wolfess watched her patiently, smiling as her blue tail waved, those brilliant yellow eyes of hers glowing as she waited for an answers. After a while, Johanna gave her one, almost surprised she had made such a decision herself. It hadn't been an easy one to come to, that was for sure, but as she felt her body slowly grow heavier and heavier, she felt she might as well have some other kind of stimulation to keep her mind off of things. Besides, it had been a while since she had laid with anyone, tentacles or not.  
  
"Yes," She said as she gazed into those glowing eyes across from her, "We may as well enjoy ourselves while we pass the time..."  
  
"Are you sure?" The blue wolf said as she stepped closer, her voluptuous hips swaying. Her body had some nice curves, though there was also strength beneath them, subtle hints of tough, powerful muscle, "There is no need to wait at all, if you wish I could simply make all this pass like a drea-"  
  
"Then we may as well enjoy ourselves for the sake of it," Johanna said, reaching her chubby paws out for the Wolfess's, giving them a gentle but firm squeeze. Despite this move, the barbarian's eyes glanced away as the Wolfess brought her face up to look at her, flinching somewhat as she moved in for a kiss.  
  
The blue creature tilted her head, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"It's just... besides the fur, the eyes... you remind me of a..." Johanna said, before she stopped mid-sentence and pulled the Wolfess against her, her paws gripping the blue woman's hips as she pressed her lips to her's.  
  
The woman's bright, orange eyes widened in surprise before they closed and she brought her own paws to Johanna's much wider flanks.  As her fingers met the barbarian's blubbery body, soft orange arcs of energy danced between their tips and her soft flab, yet instead of pain Johanna felt a curious, tingling sensation that grew more intense and sensuous the further the woman sunk her paws into her obese body. The warrior gasped, breaking the kiss between them as the wolf woman fondling her gripped one of her larger rolls of belly fat in both paws and gave it a firm squeeze, sending shivers of rippling pleasure throughout the obese woman's body.   
  
"Oh! Oh my..." Johanna panted as she looked down at the Wolfess.  
  
"If you liked that..." The woman purred up at the barbarian, tracing her fingers and their tingling, teasing touch down the vast mounds and curves of the warrior's stomach before slipping them under her sagging, monstrous paunch, "Then you will absolutely adore this..."  
  
Johanna's ears perked and she let out a rumbling husky moan as she felt one of the woman's paws lift her gut and the other grip below that, her bellowing groans echoing around them as the blue Wolfess's fingers plunged into the warrior. Elsewhere, her moans were muffled by her feeding tentacle while something much larger entered her in the waking world...  
  
\----------  
  
Metal screeched and chains rattled as the portcullis opened and two black-clad figures passed through. The cave was dark, but one of them held a torch aloft to light the way as the deep, stifled groans guided them. Despite the size of the cavern, the duo found what they were looking for quickly; The wolfess was hard to miss.  
  
"By the gods, she reeks!" The man holding the torch gagged as his companion moved up besides him.  
  
The two stood a reasonable distance away from the white-furred blob of a wolfess, all too aware of a second large body hidden in the darkness behind her.  
  
"Well what did you expect? She's been sitting here on her fat ass for almost a month just glutting herself on that thing everyday." The woman besides him replied. She was holding something that would look very much like a rifle, were it not for the hose connecting it to a pack she wore on her back, "We probably should have gotten here earlier. Going to be much harder to get her out of here now."  
  
The man was still gagging as he strained to give a reply, "Yeah, well let's just get started huh? Ready to push that... thing back..?"  
  
"Of course," The woman smiled as she aimed her strange rifle towards Johanna.  
  
\----------  
  
Johanna quaked and shook, sweat dripping from her brow and hair, tongue resting upon her plump, lower lip before retreating as yet another moaned boomed from deep inside of her. The water beneath her rippled with every gasp, mirroring the soft mountain of flab that was now her body as it bounced and wobbled. The massive, sweat drenched girl let out one last thunderous groan, her head sinking back into her neckflab as she squeezed her eyes shut, the constant rippling of her fat body ceasing for but a moment as her muscles tensed and yet another orgasm blossomed beneath an avalanche of adipose. Thousands of pounds of wolf began to shake again as the climax hit her, the canine curling her fat fingers into fists, almost the only movement she was even capable of at this size.  
  
She continued to moan and whimper as pleasure shot through every last inch of her tremendous body, filling her quickly despite how huge she had become. Her belly was a mountain of lard at this point, mounds of blubber that rolled and doubled over one another, forming folds and creases and rolls that resembled valleys and cliffs at her humongous size. Her arms were sagging, heavy pillows that oozed atop hips that curved out from her sides, rolling into bulging, flabby thighs that nearly swallowed bare, plump footpaws that wiggled with delight. Her breasts were massive, big, fat tits that drooped down the sides of her boulder-like belly, yet still bulbous enough to press against her soft, doughy arms.  
  
From behind, one could barely even identify Johanna as humanoid, her fat-swaddled head and arms blocked from sight by her colossal buttocks, her tail nearly swallowed by her monumental ass crack, the only true defining feature of the boulders of fat once she once knew as a rump. The barbarian's freakishly huge rear bounced and shook with the rest of her, in tune to every spike of orgasmic bliss, every wheezing, huffing gasp, until finally the movement began to slow, the breaths, while still heavy, beginning to grow regular and restrained.   
  
Moments later, a shadow moved under the water, emerging from beneath that towering canine ass. The form drew closer to the surface, the Wolfess rising to her feet as she turned around to look over her lover.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed that one," She purred as she strode around Johanna's bulk, the water rippling beneath her feet as she stood in front of the monumental wolfess.  
  
"O-Of course..." Johanna sighed heavily past her plump lips, "Amazing as always... gods, I hope it never ends..."  
  
The Wolfess's smile faded as she looked at Johanna and moved closer to her, "Unfortunately Johanna, that time has come at last."  
  
Johanna's expression grew worried, the barbarian frowning at her lover, but she nodded as best she could, "I... I understand. The Lipomancer has come for me then?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"I am ready for it... at least as much as I can be," Johanna sighed. She tried to lift her blubber swaddled arms, but found even that impossible, so just settled for wiggling her plump fingers instead.  
  
The smile returned to the blue wolf's face as she brought her finger to her lips in thought, "Not... quite..."  
  
"Oh?" Johanna groaned, frowning in confusion.  
  
"When he took me here, came to inspect me for himself, I was able to gleam some things about that... monster... from his mind. Most of it was hidden, his mind is very powerful and somehow... distant... but there are some things I can share..."  
  
At that she locked eyes with Johanna and the barbarian's irises briefly flashed orange before returning to their natural blue color.  
  
"Oh... Oh wow..." Johanna gasped, panting a bit.  
  
"There is some magic there too. I can tell you do not have an affinity for sorcery, but I was able to impart some power to you still. It will not be strong, and it will not last forever... but it might be enough to fight back."  
  
The barbarian frowned, glancing away shamefully from her lover, "But I'm so... so huge... I don't blame you, not anymore... huff... b-but what can I possibly do?"  
  
Slipping her finger under the highest of Johanna's flabby chins, she lifted her face to look at her, smiling warmly as their eyes met, "You are strong Johanna. Stronger than any other adventurer I have met here, and I do not mean your body. If there is anyone who can stop him, it is you. I have gifted you as much of my power as I can, but it is because I know you will use it will, and you will be able to hold onto it for as long as you can."  
  
Johanna closed her eyes, nodding in response to the Wolfess, "Thank you... I... I don't even know your name..."  
  
The Wolfess smiled wider, "I do not have one. At least not in the sense you would consider a name... but..."  
  
"But..?" Johanna asked before the Wolfess strode up to her, climbing the vast, soft curve of her belly, drawing close to the barbarian before she pressed her lips to Johanna's. The warrior blushed as she kissed her back, long and loving, until the Wolfess broke it and smiled.  
  
"But you'll need something to remember me by, won't you?" She said, "And something to remember that you still are strong Johanna, even if you feel helpless..."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Hope," The Wolfess replied, smiling, "Just call me Hope. Goodbye, Johanna Thunderpaw, and good luck."  
  
Johanna smiled back, though her eyes were sad and full of longing as she gazed into the Wolfess's, "Goodbye Hope..."  
  
The entire massive bulk of the wolfess began to fade out of existence now, leaving Hope floating in the air above the water. She stretched out her legs so that she landed on her feet as she hovered back down, staring for a very long time at the spot where Johanna's body had been before she started to sink beneath the calm, still waters and disappeared from sight.  
  
\----------  
  
Johanna awoke to a cloud of thick, white mist, the extremely strong scent of her own arousal and musk, and the most horrific, unearthly noise she had ever heard in her life.  
  
She began to gag as the tentacle shoved down her throat retreated, pulling itself free from her mouth as she coughed and wheezed for air. The other tentacles began to withdraw from her massive body as that awful screeching continued, the sound so horrible it was causing her physical pain as well as heartache once she realized what was happening.  
  
"Stuuhh... huff... hnngh... st-stop..!" She managed to bellow, tears forming in her eyes as she frantically wiggled her fingers uselessly.  
  
"Awww, the poor little wolfy doesn't like it when we hurt her fuckbuddy, eh?" A female cheetah standing before her laughed. She held her rifle in her paws and aimed it to the right of Johanna as she pulled the trigger, sending even more of the freezing cold mist spraying in that direction, causing the aberration that had both captured and yet bonded so closely with Johanna to scream even louder in pain, "Well what a shame, tubbo!"  
  
"Eugh! So that thing WAS mating with her?!" Gagged a blond, male elf as he held a torch in one hand and his nose in the other one, "You don't... hurk! Don't think it knocked her up, do you..?"  
  
The cheetah growled at him as she looked over her shoulder, "Stop being a dumbass and bring that fucking light over you fool!" She snorted. The elf did as asked, illuminating the area to Johanna's left as she continued to spray it with mist.  
  
Johanna gasped thickly as she struggled against mounds of neck rolls to look to herself, reeling from both terror and sorrow at what she could see.  
  
Something vast and alien was sitting there just beyond the torchlight, shrouded mostly in shadow though it was still clear it was the source of all the tentacles that had bound, hypnotized, and fed Johanna. Those tentacles now flailed desperately through the air as the creature drew further back into the darkness, but before it did, Johanna met the gaze of one of its many orange, glowing eyes, her heart fluttering in despair as she caught a hint of some deep, horrible loss somewhere within. The creature disappeared completely from sight now, only its wailing and the much softer sound of chains rattling indicating that it was still there, hiding in the darkness.  
  
"Wait... hurr... huff... p-please..!"Johanna wheezed out desperately, tears streaming down the curves of her cheeks as she gasped and huffed, "Please... just... just let her go..! Huff... puff..! Take me but... but set her free!"  
  
"'Her'?!" The elf gasped, frantically waving his torch towards Johanna to gape up at her face, "She... She just called that THING a 'her'!"  
  
"Laurence would you shut the FUCK up and keep that godsdamned light steady, I'm almost bloody done!" The cheetah hissed before sending one last blast of mist the creature's way before turning back to look at Johanna, "Don't you worry now, lovely, we're going to take good care of your fat, squid-humping ass. Lord L has good plans for you, and everyone's going to make sure you're nice and fed. Every. Single. Day..."  
  
Johanna looked down at the woman, spittle flying from her lips as she growled at the cheetah, her cheeks and chins jiggling from the vibration of her furious expression, "I'm going... hnnffh... to fucking rip you... apahhrr.. a-apar..."  
  
The cheetah glared up at the wolfess before her face ripened into a smile and then burst with laughter, "Ooooh really Miss Tons O' Fun?! With what, those pillow paws of yours? I'd jus' loooove to see that!" She cackled before blasting Johanna in the face with her mist-gun. The wolfess sniffled a bit, but the only thing the cheetah had injured was the wolf's pride, "Bet if you really tried to lift 'em your poor little heart would explode, that'd right fuck up my day alright, but at least I wouldn't have to move you out of here..."  
  
"Yeah, haha! I bet she could like roll over on you and crush you to death or something!"  
  
"Laurence just shut up and give me the damn grease out of your pack, and the spell tome too!" The Cheetah groaned, hooking her gun to the backpack tank she wore, "Its going to take a lot to move the world's fattest bitch from here to the dungeons and we're going to need to set the portal up as soon as we bloody can."  
  
The two continued to bicker and argue, even as the elf began to smear grease on parts of Johanna's massive body and the Cheetah started reading spells from her book. Johanna didn't pay much attention to them, instead trying to figure out how the hell she was going to get out of this. She wasn't sure where they were going to send her once they got their little magic portal spell going or what the Lipomancer had planned for her, but as she looked to her side towards her nearly immobilized paw and rubbed her fingers together, she smiled. She was going to get out of here, she was going to lose all this crushing, burdensome weight, and then when she was strong enough again, she was going to find Richard and set him free. She was going to find everyone who had gone missing here, lost in the vast dungeons of the Lipomancer's Lair, and set all of them free. Everyone. The odds were stacked against her, but even when she weighed more than a dragon, the barbarian wolfess was far from helpless, and as she watched the tiny, orange sparks dancing between her plump fingers, she was certain of only one thing.  
  
No matter what, she would never lose hope.


End file.
